Ninja Idol 1
by hyper.girl.me.ya
Summary: This is my first fanfic…well, songfic actually. Characters in Naruto are singing NINJA IDOL and hyper girl, Kagome, and Sango are the judges! Oh, and don’t forget to R&R! Or your new name is Rude Retard!
1. Naruto and Sasuke is first

**Summery: This is my first fanfic…well, songfic actually. Characters in Naruto are singing NINJA IDOL and hyper girl, Kagome, and Sango are the judges! Oh, and don't forget to R&R! (Or your new name is Rude Retard) **

**A/N: Okay, just to clear this up, everyone in Naruto is having a vacation so they went to NINJA IDOL to sing. By the way, this is my first songfic so, constructive reviews please? (No Flames)**

Ino: Hey hyper dude! Aren't you forgetting something?

Hyper Girl: What? And don't call me hyper dude!!! Steaming

Ino: DUH! The disclaimer! xP

Hyper Girl: riiiiighttt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…no one does so whatever ok?**

Announcer: HEY EVERYBODY! TODAY IS THE AWSOME DAY OF NINJA IDOL AND WE HAVE FORCED, (glance at paper in front of him) I MEAN OFFERED FOR THEM TO COME AND HERE THEY ARE! OUR JUDGES WILL BE, HYPERGIRL, KAGOME, AND SANGO!

THANK YOU!!!(bows 3000 times) leaves stage 

The judges say hi…

Hyper girl: Here are the contestants!-Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Lee, and Temari!

Kagome and Sango-Cheers loudly-YAYAYAYAYAYA!!!

Announcer: And first up is…Naruto!!!

Naruto: goes up stage, starts singing 'Crazy' from 'Simple Plan' 

_Tell me (Squeak!) what's wrong with society cough, cough  
When everywhere (goes out of tune) I look I see **Diet pills, surgery  
**Young girls dying half faints to be on TV **Photoshoped pictures in magazines**_

_They won't stop 'til falls off stage somehow ** Telling them how they should be  
**they've reached their dreams  
It doesn't make sense to me shrieking_

Is everybody going crazy? falls on head trying to bust a move  
Is anybody gonna save me? drops microphone and starts singing in a girly voice  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on Hinata suddenly whacks him on head with microphone  
If you open your eyes----You'll see that something is wrong…. faints 

_Sorry guys! That's all I can write today but I'll write more tomorrow! Please R&R or I'll call you that R.R. name! _

_Naruto: OWOWOWOOWOWOWOW!_

_Hyper girl: SHADDAP! (Whacks Naruto on head)_

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…no one does so whatever ok? Gosh!**

**_And don't forget to R&R! OR ELSE I'll CALL YOU RUDE RETARD AND TELL NARUTO TO SUMMON HIS BIG TOAD DUDE AND SQUASH YOU!!!_**

_Hyper girl-Well, that was um…nice_

_Kagome-Yeah…what she said_

_Sango-That was terrible! I mean, what she said!_

_Naruto: WHY YOU (beep!)(Friends have to hold him back)_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Announcer: Now for the second contestant….Sasuke!!!!_

_Sakura: YAY SASUKE!!!_

_Sasuke: slaps head and mutters…why I ever agree to this!!!_

_**----------------------------------------SASUKE GOES UP**_

Starts singing in extra high voice… (HAHAHAHAHAHA)

(It's an Usher song from his album 'confessions' and it's called 'Bad Girl"

Sho nuff  
Shawty  
What it do?  
Oooooooh (bangs head on stage)  
Pimpin', oh boy  
uh

What y'all know about a supermodel  
Fresh outta Elle magazine  
Buy her own bottles  
Look pimp juice, I need me one  
Bad than a mutha  
I hear you sayin'  
I need a bad girl (acts all 'cool')  
If you're a bad girl

Playas when you see me   
Act like you know me  
I keep a dollar worth of dimes  
You know pimpin' ain't easy  
For all my chicks in the club  
Who knows how to cut a rug  
If you're a bad girl  
Get at me bad girl

Chorus  
Ooh work me baby  
Shakin' it the way I like  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (say yeah)  
Get at me bad girl  
W—(Sakura comes on stage and starts kicking him and screaming at him"ARE YOU SINGING ABOUT ME! IF YOU ARE YOU ARE IN SEIROUS TROUBLE!"-drags Sasuke to who knows where and sounds of beating can be heard…)

**Ok…that's all I can write for today because I'm gonna get in trouble soon…plez…R&R! and maybe a suggestion for what song Hinata should sing?**

**Thx…OR ELSE…you know… **


	2. Hinata Thousand Miles

**Wow…thanks for the THREE people that reviewed…I needed that…ok…I am so calling you rude retard now! Uh…SO THERE! –lolx**

**Thanks again for the people who reviewed and I have a song for Hinata now (Thanks to BlackApple! Thanks everyone! (Even the rude retards…tee hee)**

**Disclaimer: Geez...how many times do I need to say this? I DON'T OWN NARUTO! (Or do I)

* * *

**

Announcer: And next up IIIIIISSSSSSSSSS our first girl singer! HINATA!

-Draws curtain…there stands blushing Hinata…-

(CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP)

Naruto: HINATA YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO ME!!!

Hinata: ---Totally ignores him---

Naruto-runs off sobbing…

Announcer: UH…OOOOKKKAAAAYY…Well, Hinata is going to sing the song 'A Thousand Miles'….

Hinata: riiiiiighhhtttt (um for the readers…I think you can skip this part...just scroll down…xD)

Hinata is starting to sing…**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories  
'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles**

**If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight**

_The Judges finally speak from the shock of Naruto and Sasuke's audition…_

Hypergirl: That was very nice

Kagome: Yeah…what she said

Sango: GO HINATA!!!(cough cough) I mean, that was great!

_Hinata goes off stage_

Sakura starts cheering for herself: GO ME! GO ME! UH HUH! YA! I AM GONNA BE SO GOOD!

Everyone else-SHADDAP!

* * *

**Well everyone I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please R&R…or beware of Sakura's loud cheering in your ear…(evil laughter fills the air)**

**THX!**

**--Hyper Girl**


	3. Sakura Cheers!

**Hey everyone! I'm back!**

**Sakura is hula dancing and still cheering…GO ME! (Does that arm shaking thing that you do when you hula) GO MEEEEE! YA!**

**Everyone else…SHADDAP!-Whacks Sakura on head…**

**Sakura's POV**

**CUKOO! CUKOO! CUKOO!**

**Normal POV**

**Sorry about the distraction everyone… (P)Thanks for 2 reviews…and the rest of you are RUDE RETARDS RUNNING FOT THEIR LIVES! Ok…kidding but you are still rude retards unless you review…and I mean read and review! Yeesh! Ok…this time it's Sakura singing, if you haven't noticed from her cheering and hula dancing…**

**Disclaimer…Whatever! I don't own that what's his name dude ok?

* * *

**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Announcer: And here is our overexcited singer….SAKURA!

Sakura: WHO ARE YOU CALLING OVEREXCITED?!?! GRRRRRRRRRR! (Inner self starts acting up…)

Drags poor announcer to who knows where (doesn't this seem familiar?) and sounds of beating and begging could be heard.(sorry to all Sakura fans but I couldn't help letting out her inner self fury…tee hee)

Sakura comes back and starts singing the song 'Pretty Girl'(Just to tell you I made up the lyrics to the song 'Barbie Girl'…I think it is funny…xP)

I'm a pretty girl, in a cool world,

My eyes are stunning, Ino makes you hurl!(I know this is lame…tee hee)

You can admire my hair, and take me everywhere..

I am so pretty, you'll just have to accept me!

YAYAYAYAY ME!

Sakura finishes-Curtsies and gracefully does a triple back flip off the stage into her seat perfectly

Sasuke: Stares…

Ino mutters: Show off _The Judges answer_

Hyper Girl…Did you even practice? (Guards self with a shield because she's the typer person…)

KagomeIntrestttttiiiiiiing…

SangoWHAT DID YOU DO TO THE ANNOUNCER?!?!

Sakura…Does not respond

The curtains drop and the announcer comes out

Announcer-Is it safe to come out yet?

_EERIE SILENCE_

Announcer swallows…Uh…I'll take that as a no-goes back into hiding

Hyper girl …And next up is…….

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! And PLEASE review-I kinda need some help for my next performer who I'm not gonna tell you who but it is a GUY not a GIRL so try to maybe think of a song and if I like it I might dedicate my next one to you! Or you know what I'm gonna call you(evil music plays) I won't update till Saturday…I have a b-ball game coming up tomorrow so I can't update so all you can do now is READ AND REVIEW! Sorry it's short **


	4. Neji and Tenten Duet!

**Ok! I have decided for a duet! YA! Oh, and thanks for the people who actually review and don't just go to another fanfic. So now over 100 people are rude retards! HA! (Sorry…sugar rush)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hypergirl-And next up is Tenten and Neji! Who "volunteered' to do our first duet!

Neji-growls-

Tenten-YAY! NEJI COME ON LET'S GO OR I'LL THROW MY WHOLE COLLECTION OF WEAPONS AT YOU!

Neji-Backs away slowly on to stage

_They start singing_

_Neji:_

It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

You were always there beside me

_Tenten:_

Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

_Both:_

But you were always there beside me

This feeling's like no other

I want you to know

_Chorus_

_Both:_

That I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

And I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before I finally found

What I've been looking for

_Tenten:_

Whoo-ooooh…YA!

Neji-Ahhhhhhhhhh! Song…too…girly! (Collapses on floor)

_Tenten takes out deadly weapons_

Neji-(Runs for cover!) Ahhhhh! It's Tenten!

Ino-Wow Neji I thought you were stronger than Tenten

_Neji is hiding behind the announcer and does not hear_

Everyone else-Pshhhhhhhh

_The Judges' answers_

Hypergirl-Good except for the ending

Kagome-Neji is too girly

Neji-SHADDAP!

Sango-Neji is too cowardly

Neji-(red faced and storms away)NOOO! They found out!

Hypergirl-uh…well folks…that's it for Neji and Tenten!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I'm not sure what you think but I need song votes!**

**Vote for the following songs…just songs…not people…yet**

**Everytime we touch –by Cascada**

**How do you do-by Cascada**

**My oh My-By Aqua**

**High School Musical songs-like duets**

**And if you have any others please tell me…Thank you**

**I will update more tomorrow or Sunday…Might be delayed but I'll try.**


	5. Ino and Shikamaru!

**Ok, Since it seems like people really like the duets from High School Musical, then I shall do it! Everytime we touch by Cascada is in second place but I still need more votes to make sure…YOU BETTER!**

**Disclaimer-DO I SPEAK JAPANESE? NO! SO I CAN'T BE THE AUTHOR EVEN IF I WANTED TO BE! AND I DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL EITHER… :P**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Announcer- Finally, WHO WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, INO! THE GIRL WHO BRIBED ME ---

Ino-Cough-Cough-

Announcer-Err…THE GIRL WHO IS THE MOST AWSOME SINGER IN THE WORLD! Accompanied by Shikamaru…

Everyone in the crowd-Rolls eyes-

Ino sees and lunges at announcer

Author comes in- OO OMNI (O my Ninja Idol)! I can't believe you did that! Now you will sing horribly!

Ino-NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOO!

They start singing BOP TO THE TOP FROM HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL

(I changed the lyrics a bit)

_Ino:  
I believe in faintin'  
Staring at the stars _

Shikamaru:  
Baby to be a loser  
You've got to fake a car

Ino:  
Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Shakin' out my best

Shikamaru:  
Anything it takes  
To slide the snake of success

Both:  
Work our heads off every day  
Gotta blow the competition  
Bump them all away

Ino:  
Yeah we're gonna

Both:  
Gop, Mop, Dop  
Hop to the top

Shikamaru:  
Slip and slide and fall on that rhythm

Both:  
Jump and mop hop 'til we drop

Ino:  
And end again

Zip zap zop  
Pop like a top

Shikamaru:  
Peer around the corner

Both:  
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top

Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a loser smile in their direction

Ino:  
Show some brains

Shikamaru:  
Do the maim!

Both:  
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

Shikamaru:  
Wipe away your ambitions…

Both:  
Stump, stump, stump do the rump

Ino:  
And strut your stuff

Both:  
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the Bottop  
Bop to the top

Shikamaru walks away with Ino screaming after him

The Judges Judge-Ino stays

Hypergirl-YOU SOUNDED BAD!

Ino does that manga style getting mad thing

Hypergirl yawns…

Kagome-Shikamaru actually sounded GOOD!

Shikamaru pukes---Ino kills

Hypergirl-The following scene is to gruesome to show

Ino-Why you –BEEP!-

Hypergirl-EXACTLY!

Sango-Is puking

Announcer-Whew! WE ARE DONE!

(guest appearance-ask me if you want to make a guest appearance and if you want to be funny, serious, etc…)

Peachfoot comes running-Am I late?

Everyone does that sweatdrop thing

Peachfoot-Kills

Everyone runs---

Hypergirl-Well, that was…interesting…stayed tuned for next time!

Ino-Wait! I can think of another one!

Starts singing **_'When There Was Me And You'_**

_It's funny when you find yourself_

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

That's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's

And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Because I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that

could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling

And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view

Thought you felt it too

When there was me and you

* * *

The judges-UHHHHH…

All backs away slowly…runs away fast when reach safe distance

Ino-ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! I'm gonna do _'Everytime we touch'_ next so take your time voting for the remaining people-Garra, Lee, and Temari…Yeah…**


	6. Temari

**HI! 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada actually won! So it's time for the song! AND, YOU know you want to review…just press the button, it's easy. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO … want to…want to…want to………….**

**Disclaimer: Do I draw well? NO! Do I speak fluent Japanese? No!**

**I don't own the song or Naruto! It's Temari's turn! Lalala!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Announcer: And Welcome back! It's time for the WIND TEMARI! She will be performing a dance while singing!

Temari dramatically comes on stage riding her big fan thing.

Redlion2286: PSSH! Drama Queen!

Temari: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!

Redlion2286: Do you WANT me to say it again?

(Awkward silence)

Peachfoot rushes in and crashes into Temari

Peachfoot: Wut did I miss?

Everyone glares

Peachfoot and Redlion2286 (I shall call you Redlion) team up and glares x2

Everyone bows and says master

Peachfoot and Redlion2286 is very happy

Peachfoot: Grab me a soda now!

The whole audience gets coke for Peachfoot

Peachfoot: Glares and says I WANT A SPRITE! NOT COKE!

Whole audience gasps and runs to get sprite.

Peachfoot: Grabs it and goes to the lounge and rests while a serverrt serves her

Dumb person: Ya! SERVERRT

Hypergirl: WHOOPS! TYPO! MIXUP!

Redlion: It's my turn!

Audience runs away…

Redlion gives chase and now has a new laptop!

The judges-Dot Dot Dot.

Hyper girl: Uhh…can we start?

Temari gets interested and makes everyone stare at her costume, which is purple with red spots and makes everyone puke.

Temari gets very mad and Announcer has to calm her down, she finally decides to just sing and not dance.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

When she finishes, Ino is furious…HOW DARE YOU TAKE SHIKAMARU AWAY FROM ME! YOU KISSED HIM?!?!

Temari screams back: I WISH! AND SHIKAMARU IS MINE…MINE!!!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Ino:Nuh uh!

Temari:Uh huh!

Hypergirl: **STOP IT NOW!!!!**

Temari and Ino's hair is spiked from shock…

-Very awkward silence-

The judges…

Kagome:That was nice

Temari:Thank you

Sango: That was stupid

Temari: Thank you…I mean…WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Sango is whistling innocently

Hypergirl: SHADDAP! DON'T LOOK OR TALK TO ME…YOU WERE HORRIBLE!

Audience:sweatdrops

Redlion2286: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Peachfoot: HEHEHEHE

Anouncer: Well, that was intersting…cool!

Suddenly, Sand swirls from the underground and out pops…

----------------------------------------------------

**Wheee! My first cliffhanger! Well, it's so obvious anyways…lalala…no offence to the sand dude person, but…YOU WILL BE GAY!**

**Mysterious sand dude: I am not GAY!**

**Hypergirl: In my story you are**

**MSD: Is very mad**

**HEHEHE**

**Peachfoot: You're gay**

**Redlion: I know**

**Hypergirl, Peachfoot, and Redlion high five. HEHEHEHE**

**Sooooo…you know you want to review so just do it!**


	7. Sand dude

Sorry! I didn't update for SOOOOO long. It's like my computer crashed, then it got better, but then I got sick, so ya…heh. I'll try to make this one good.

Oh, and I don't own the song 'Ugly Girl' by Aqua, nor Naruto…this is annoying.

------------------------------

And out comes…Garra!

Audience: Pshh! Drama Queen!

Peachfoot: Like DUH!

Redlion: You're gay…ahahaha!

Garra: Kill! (breathe) Kill! (breathe)

Hyper girl: Whoa! And seriously mental!

Garra: Kill! (breathe) Kill! (breathe)

Announcer:…oookkkay….well everyone, welcome…GARRA!

Garra: (hiss) Hi (breathe) EVERYONE I WANT TO EAT!

Audience-Shudders.

Hyper girl: ok, if you don't stop that breathing in between your words when you're speaking you are hereby KICKED off the show!

Redlion and Peachfoot: YAH!

-Puts on Steel-toed shoes-

Hiya!

Garra quickly starts singing for no reason.

Wanna go for a ride?

Sure!

Well forget it!

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl

Said I have it, I should bag it!

Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair!

I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation!

Your so ugly,

You disgust me!

I'm a sad,

Homely girl,

All alone in the world

I'm as flat as board

Thin and lengthy

You're a doll

Get a troll

Were you hit by a train?

Don't come near me

'Cause your breath is stinky!

Don't get touched!

I'm afraid!

'Cause guys say,

I'm an eye sore!

I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl

Said I have it, I should bag it!

Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair!

I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation!

You're so ugly,

You disgust me!

Boo hoo, hoo, yeah

You're so ugly,

You disgust me!

Boo hoo, boo hoo!

Acne everywhere,

Unwanted facial hair,

I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation!

You're so ugly,

You disgust me!

Boo, hoo, hoo, yeah!

You're so ugly,

You disgust me!

Boo hoo!

Boo hoo!

Oh let's go out and have some fun!

I'm sorry,

But you're too damn ugly!

Oh, screw you!

Audience: Erm…

The Judges judge

Sango: You're gay

Kagome: You're very gay-LEAVE NOW!

Hyper girl: $!! That was bad.

Peachfoot: Whoa! Total gayness

Redlion: I know! Like totally !$&#! (Sorry if I made you swear)

Garra: You (breathe) Die (breathe) NOW!

Hyper girl quickly types something.

Garra starts doing the chicken dance. NANANANANANANANA

Audience: O.o

Garra: No! (Breathe) I (breathe) can't (breathe) Stop!

Everyone: COOOL!

Garra growls and runs offstage, still doing the chicken dance.

-------------------------------------------------------

Heh…I'm sorry if that was so random…the chicken dance just popped into my head. I hope I update faster next time!


	8. Note from Hypergirl

**Authors Note**

**HEY EVERYONE! I KNOW I DON'T LIKE EVER UPDATE BUT THIS TIME I'M GOING TO CHINA FOR A VACATION AND THERE'S LIKE NO INTERNET BECAUSE MY MOM SAYS I CAN'T HAVE ANY INTERNET! I'LL TRY TO SNEAK ONLINE SO YEAH…BYE!!!!!!!**

**￥****-Hyper girl-**


End file.
